


Home Alone

by enigmaticblue



Series: Sun 'Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest gift of all is the gift of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cindergal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/gifts).



“I’m not sure I understand,” Dean said slowly.

 

Ben rolled his eyes. “We were going to do it for your birthday, but it’s too fucking cold to take everybody camping in January,” he replied. “But the weather is perfect for a camping trip now.” He paused and added, “It was at least half Mary’s idea, by the way.”

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Dean said.

 

Ben snorted. “Dad, I’ve learned how nice it is to have some private time, okay? Call it my early birthday gift to you. I talked to Sam and Julia, and Sam said he’d check up on us, since Aubrey wants to come. We’ll leave Friday late afternoon and won’t be back until Sunday afternoon.”

 

Dean blinked. “Seriously?”

 

“Seriously,” Ben replied. “I swear, we won’t come back unless there’s a life-threatening emergency, which there won’t be.” Although he knocked on the kitchen table as he said it. “Knock on wood.”

 

Dean smiled. Hunters were a superstitious lot, and Ben inherited that from him. “You’re on, and I’m grateful.”

 

“You’ve taken on a lot, Dad,” Ben said sincerely. “Especially with Cal here.”

 

“Cal’s no trouble,” Dean said automatically, because if there was ever a kid who wasn’t trouble, it was Cal.

 

Ben smiled briefly. “Yeah, I know. All the more reason for him to come camping with us. It might help him feel more comfortable, settle him, you know? I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

 

“Between you and Casey, I’m sure he’ll be fine, and you and Mary are more than capable of taking the kids for the weekend,” Dean replied. “Thank you, son.”

 

Ben hugged Dean, clapping him heartily on the back. “I love you, Dad.”

 

They didn’t say it all that often, but Dean felt it, and he was grateful. He and Cas hadn’t had a full weekend just to themselves, without kids around in—

 

They’d never had a full weekend alone without kids.

 

“Thank you,” Dean said sincerely. “You guys have fun, okay?”

 

“I’m sure we will,” Ben replied. “I won’t say the same, because I really don’t want to think about it.”

 

Dean chuckled, because he would have felt the same about his dad. “If you have to come back early—just make sure you make a lot of noise before you come inside the house.”

 

Ben put his hands over his ears. “Ugh, Dad!”

 

Dean put on a serious look. “I know you and Mary will probably share a tent, but remember what I’ve told you.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes again, but there was a smile on his lips. “You’re too young to be a grandfather. Yeah, I know.”

 

“Thank you,” Dean said again. “This might be the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

 

At least from his kids, Dean thought. Because he still had the amulet that Sam gave him, and that ranked right up there with the best gifts he’d ever received, but this runs a close second.

 

“Let’s keep it quiet, though, okay?” Dean said, getting an idea. “I’d kind of like to surprise Cas.”

 

Ben laughed. “Good luck with that, but sure.”

 

~~~~~

 

Dean wasn’t sure that he’d be able to keep things quiet. The kids were excited in the days leading up to the weekend, whispering to each other and giggling at intervals. Even Cal seemed to get in on the anticipation, smiling more readily, his eyes a little brighter than they had been.

 

He caught Cas frowning a few times, like he was suspicious, but Cas had grown more human over the years, and he seemed to accept that there were times when people wanted to keep secrets without meaning any harm.

 

Friday dawned, and there was a chill in the air, but nothing that would prevent the kids from going camping. In fact, the weather was just right for a bonfire, and they had plenty of sleeping bags and blankets for everybody. Today was one of the kids’ off-days, when they were supposed to work on their own independent study projects, rather than reporting to Julia for lessons.

 

They kept at it all morning long, without Dean or Cas getting after them, and Dean knew that Cas was suspicious, but he seemed willing to let things slide.

 

After lunch, though, Ben announced, “All right, everybody, time to pack up.”

 

The kids scrambled away from the table, rushing to clean up and get things taken care of, and they were out the door in under thirty minutes.

 

“I think you might want to tell me what’s going on,” Cas said, his eyebrows raised, reminding Dean of the angel he’d known so many years ago now.

 

Dean grinned. “Ben’s taking everybody camping for the weekend. We have the house to ourselves.”

 

“Why?” Cas asked.

 

“Early birthday present to me from Ben and Mary,” Dean replied. “ _Empty house_.”

 

Cas blinked, and then the realization dawned. “Oh. _Oh_.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “I don’t think we’ve ever had an entire weekend before.”

 

Cas’ eyes grew hazy. “There was the time when we drove out here and back, and the time when Maryanne sent us to her place, but no, I don’t think we’ve been without kids since.” He paused. “Ben deserves a very good Christmas gift.”

 

Dean grinned. “Right? Although he said that Mary had a hand in it, too.”

 

“Then they both do,” Cas replied.

 

“I’m pretty sure that they’d prefer the same courtesy to be extended to them,” Dean replied with a wry smile.

 

Cas hummed under his breath. “They have been in love since they were children, Dean. As long as they are safe, perhaps we should give them our blessing.”

 

Dean scratched his beard. Ben would be eighteen soon, and Mary would be right behind him. “When they’re both eighteen, if they still want that, maybe we should build them their own place.”

 

Cas smiled. “So, we have at least a few months before we have to do anything.”

 

“Yeah, I guess we can put that decision off, at least until they’re adults.” That wasn’t something Dean really liked to think about—the idea of Ben and Mary being out from under his roof. It’s not like they would be on their own, because he and Cas would be close by, but if that was really what Ben and Mary wanted, then they deserved to have a life together.

 

And life in Cypress Grove was pretty sweet, as Dean well knew.

 

“Where do you want to start?” Cas asked.

 

Dean thought about it for a moment. “This is going to sound prosaic, but the bedroom, because I really want a flat, comfortable surface if you’re going to fuck me.”

 

Cas frowned, although he didn’t look like he was opposed to the idea. “Are you sure?”

 

“Definitely,” Dean said. “We have plenty of time to change things up.”

 

Cas’ grin turned sly. “I’m on board if you are. I hope we have lube.”

 

Dean frowned. It had been so long since they’d needed lube, he had no idea. “Oh. Um.”

 

“We have vegetable oil,” Cas replied.

 

He laughed. “Well, that would be different.”

 

“I’ll grab it just in case,” Cas said seriously.

 

“You should have been a Boy Scout,” Dean joked.

 

“I have no idea what the Boy Scouts have to do with this, Dean, but I like being prepared.”

 

Dean laughed and limped upstairs, beginning to strip with practiced efficiency, and then he stopped, realizing that there was no rush, no hurry. They could take their time, and he sat down on the edge of the bed, his undershirt still on and his jeans unbuttoned.

 

Cas paused just inside the door. “Are you—did you not want to do this?” he asked, the bottle of oil dangling from his hand.

 

“I thought we might take our time getting to the main attraction,” Dean said with a crooked smile.

 

Cas set the bottle of oil on the bedside table. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

 

Dean hooked a thumb in the bottom hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up slowly, revealing his abdomen by centimeters.

 

Cas stared at him, still wearing that faint frown. “I’m not sure…”

 

It had been a long time since Dean did a strip tease, but he remembered the basics. Between parenting and the various illnesses that had plagued him over the last year, and his bum knee, it had been a long time since he’d felt sexy.

 

Right now, though, working his t-shirt off slowly, Dean felt good about himself. He wasn’t quite as fit as he had been during his hunting days, but for a guy looking forty in the eye, he did okay

 

Judging by the look in Cas’ eyes, and the erection straining the front of his jeans, Cas was getting the idea.

 

“Pants next,” Cas said hoarsely.

 

“Your shirt first,” Dean countered.

 

Cas looked a little uncertain, but he mirrored Dean’s movements and slowly pulled his t-shirt off. He’d rounded out a little bit over the years, too, but Dean’s mouth watered. He loved this guy, and Dean didn’t think that Cas would ever _not_ look good to him.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said as Cas slowly peeled off his shirt. “Just like that.”

 

Cas tossed his shirt to the side and strode forward to kiss Dean, his hands on either side of Dean’s face, his clever tongue tangling with Dean’s.

 

“I love you,” Dean said when Cas broke off to catch his breath. “I don’t say that often enough.”

 

“There’s no one else I’d rather share my life with,” Cas replied honestly. “There is no one other than you, Dean.”

 

After that, the idea of the strip tease went by the wayside, and urgency took over. Cas divested Dean of his jeans and boxer briefs, and then stripped out of his own.

 

The lube had gone dry, as feared, but Cas used the vegetable oil. To Dean it smelled like they were getting ready to cook, but he’d always been a fan of food, and that didn’t really detract from the experience.

 

Cas shoved a couple of pillows under Dean’s hips to make things easier and worked him open slowly. Dean didn’t bottom often, but he trusted Cas, and Cas knew how to make things good for him.

 

When he finally pressed inside Dean, he shuddered with pleasure. “Cas, yeah. Come on. Come _on_.”

 

Cas smirked at him. “I thought we were taking our time,” he replied, setting a slow, unhurried pace, but hitting Dean’s prostate with every stroke. Cas’ blue eyes stared into Dean’s with a familiar intensity, but it was comforting these days. He felt like the center of Cas’ world.

 

The window was open, and a light breeze blew in, cooling the sweat on their bodies. Dean’s orgasm built slowly, so slowly, and then Cas wrapped a hand around his dick and Dean flew over the edge.

 

Cas pumped his hips a few more times, and Dean felt the burn, and then Cas was coming, his forehead dropping to Dean’s bare shoulder.

 

Dean ran a hand up and down Cas’ back, and Cas pulled out and rolled to one side, heaving a satisfied sigh.

 

The door stood open, as did the window, and it was the middle of the day. Dean felt impossibly indulgent.

 

“Wow,” Cas managed.

 

Dean grinned. “So articulate.”

 

Cas turned his head to look at him. “ _Dean_.”

 

“It was pretty amazing,” Dean said with a soft smile. “And just think, we have all day tomorrow, too.”

 

“I may be ready to go again by then,” Cas joked. “I am not as young as I once was.”

 

Dean laughed. “Cas, you were technically ageless for millennia. You were old before I was born.”

 

“Ageless does not equal old,” Cas replied with some asperity.

 

“It’s okay,” Dean said. “I’ll still love you even when you’re old and gray.”

 

“Thank you,” Cas said gravely.

 

Dean rearranged the pillows. He felt sticky, but sleep was tugging at him. Dean grabbed a pair of underwear from the floor and cleaned up the mess on his stomach, and then he threw an arm over Cas. “Nap?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas replied, putting a hand over Dean’s and interlacing their fingers.

 

And Dean really didn’t think he could be happier.

 

~~~~~

 

Once upon a time, back when Dean had been a lot younger and a lot more flexible, he could have gone non-stop all weekend. He’d done that with Lisa, and Dean still counted that weekend as one of the best of his life, especially since he got such a great kid out of it.

 

This weekend, though, the spirit was willing, but the flesh was weak. After their nap, they puttered around the house, working together on a few projects that had gotten shunted by the wayside with so many kids to corral.

 

The sun was setting, and Dean got an idea. “You want to go for a drive?”

 

Cas smiled. “Yes.”

 

Dean grabbed a couple of bottles of local brew he’d been saving for a special occasion, and Cas packed a couple of sandwiches, and they drove out away from Cypress Grove and what sometimes seemed like the last vestiges of civilization.

 

He pulled off the road onto the grassy shoulder, and they sat on the hood of the Impala, facing west, watching as the late-summer sunset turned the sky brilliant hues of gold and orange.

 

Cas took a long pull from his bottle, and Dean paused to watch the muscles in Cas’ neck as he swallowed.

 

His dick twitched, and Dean grinned. Maybe he wasn’t quite as old as he thought.

 

“Have you heard anything about Rich and Jace?” Cas asked quietly.

 

Dean didn’t really want to think about that failure, but this was as good a time to talk as any, away from the kids who might overhear and be hurt as a result. “Rich is doing the bare minimum to get by, and if they weren’t so short-handed, he’d be out on his ass.”

 

“I’m sure Rich is aware of that,” Cas said dryly. “And Jace?”

 

Dean grimaced. “Maryanne thinks she might be pregnant. She’s been working hard, but—I don’t know.”

 

Cas grimaced. “Well, that’s not good.”

 

“What are the odds that Rich will grow up overnight?” Dean asked.

 

Cas shook his head. “I think it will take a lot more than a pregnant girlfriend to get Rich to grow up. I suspect that he will decamp in another month or two when reality sets in.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Poor kid.”

 

Cas nodded, and then shrugged his shoulders, as though shaking off that bad news. “Sorry. That was a mood killer.”

 

“It’s our lives,” Dean replied. “No sense in hiding from it.”

 

“We do have the rest of the weekend,” Cas said with a wry smile. He rested a casual hand on Dean’s leg. “I could blow you.”

 

The casual suggestions took Dean’s breath away. “Yeah, okay. I don’t know if, well—”

 

“We’ll give it a try,” Cas replied and went to work on the front of Dean’s jeans. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, and Dean could see the flash of Cas’ teeth as he grinned, and Dean lifted his hips to allow Cas to tug his pants and brief down far enough to expose him.

 

The angle was a little awkward because Cas couldn’t quite reach if he went to his knees, so he had to bend over and rest his hands on either side of Dean’s hips.

 

It might be awkward for Cas, but it gave Dean a really great view of his ass.

 

He was only half-hard, but Cas’ tongue swirled around his dick and sucked his balls, and Dean’s dick soon took interest. His orgasm was slow in coming, but Cas knew exactly what would drive Dean nuts, and he pulled out all the stops.

 

Maybe it was because it was the second time that day, or maybe it was just how long Cas worked him with his mouth, but Dean’s vision nearly whited out when he finally came.

 

He came back to himself sprawled across the hood of the car, with Cas perched next to him, a smug smile on his face that Dean could just make out in the dim twilight.

 

“Give me a minute,” Dean said hoarsely.

 

“No need,” Cas replied. “I came when you did.”

 

Dean huffed a laugh. “You’re a cheap date, Cas.”

 

“All I need is you,” Cas said simply.

 

“Who knew that angels could be romantics?” Dean asked.

 

Cas gave him one of those looks, where Dean never knew if he was kidding or not. “I have no idea why you would think that’s romantic. It’s true.”

 

“Maybe that’s why,” Dean said, too relaxed, too happy, to try to explain or take Cas’ bait, if that’s what he was after.

 

~~~~~

 

Saturday passed in lazy contentment. They worked around the house, taking frequent breaks to make out. They made love again in the late afternoon, this time with Cas riding Dean’s cock and Dean jacking him off.

 

The windows were still open, the door was still unlocked, and all Dean was thinking about was how good Cas felt around him, how good it felt to be here now.

 

Dean made sure to drag Cas’ orgasm out, making sure Cas came after him. Cas collapsed on top of him, sweaty and worn out.

 

“As much as I would love to do this again, and soon, I think I might be worn out for a while,” Cas admitted.

 

Dean laughed. “Dude, I never thought I’d say this, but I don’t think I can get it up again for another couple of days.”

 

Cas kissed Dean’s bare shoulder. “I would agree. It’s a surfeit of riches.”

 

“Hey, tomorrow we can sleep in,” Dean pointed out. “That’s plenty good right there.”

 

And they did sleep in on Sunday, until the sun was high in the sky, and it was nearly time for the kids to return.

 

Dean rolled over, throwing an arm over Cas, but didn’t move any farther. They’d hear the kids coming up the driveway, and until then, or until nature’s call became too urgent to ignore, Dean was happy to stay right here.

 

Cas grunted in his sleep and moved closer to Dean, but didn’t wake up.

 

Dean sighed happily and determined to stay just where he was for as long as possible.

 

Eventually, though, they had to get up, and they were in the kitchen, talking idly when Dean heard the sound of tires crunching on gravel.

 

He gave Cas a wry look. “Once more into the breach, huh?”

 

Cas smiled. “You know, I’ve actually missed them.”

 

Dean thought of open windows and unlocked doors, and then he grinned. “You know, much as it pains me to say it, so have I.”


End file.
